One Shot: SHINee
by The Awesome And Imaginative
Summary: A one shot story featuring SHINee. Jong Hyun lands himself in trouble, his friends not helping him one bit, and his senior is tutoring him? What in the world had happened to him? Read on and leave a review when you're done!


Title: One Shot Collection- SHINee # 1  
>Genre: Family, Humor, School Life<p>

A/N: This is NOT beta-ed. I repeat, NOT BETA-ED. So yeah, and its short. So read on!

Disclaimer: This is PURELY fanfiction, it is not true.

"Kim Jong Hyun!"

The teacher slammed a stack of papers onto said student's table. The rest of the student flinched at that sudden outburst as they stared at Jong Hyun who stirred in his nap before getting up.

"Huh? Oh hey teach! What's up?"

Jong Hyun, blurrily replied and salute the teacher with one hand as he wiped his drool that was evident on his chin with the other. All he did was taking a nap for 15 minutes before getting woken up by Mrs. Lee, the homeroom teacher of his class.

"Don't you 'Huh?' me? You've failed your mathematic papers AND your history papers! And to top it all off, you're now sleeping in MY class?"

The students winced once again, as Mrs. Lee shrieked at him, while pointing to that stack of papers that sat messily on top of his table. Jong Hyun's mathematic and history papers each scored 40 and 33 respectively. Any idiot could know that two things tick off Mrs. Lee best: Your test results and your attitude. Jong had just crossed that line.

Jong could only mutter an apology and proceededtuned out as the teacher rambled about how children these days performed so badly in school unlike the past, and they should focus on their work instead of entertainment, yada yada.

The students jumped, again, when Mrs. Lee found out Jong Hyun wasn't even listening as she slammed both her hands onto his table, grabbed him by the collar of his school shirt, before she dragged him straight to the principal's office.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes of waiting outside the principal's office, 20 minutes of lecturing, and another 20 minutes of advising, Jong Hyun was finally sent to be under the care of a senior student by the name of Lee Jinki.<p>

Nicknamed by his friends and fan girls as Onew, said person was asked to tutor Jong Hyun on every Tuesdays and Thursdays, all subjects were to be covered. Both could only agree: except Jong Hyun was not so ecstatic as compared to Onew.

He was now in the school cafeteria, he waved at his friends over when he spotted them from afar. He inwardly prepared himself when he recognized one of his friends glowered menacingly at him.

"Kim Jong Hyun! I heard that you were caught sleeping in class and scored low marks on your tests. Pray tell you did NOT land yourself in a detention, I do not want to waste my soccer tickets thanks to you."

Min Ho scowled, annoyed that his friend had spoiled their plan of watching soccer game this Tuesday. Key and Tae Min then came along, each with a packet of fruit drink before Key plopped onto an empty seat next to Jong Hyun while Tae Min sat next to Min Ho instead.

"Well, sorry. It's not my fault that I dislike school…"

Grumbling as he went on, Jong Hyun sunk deeper into his chair. He was clearly upset that he was blamed by Min Ho. Unlike him, Min Ho was the school's best sports player. Talented and excels in his studies, naturally Min Ho gains attention from both the students and the teachers. Key noticed this and piped into the conversation.

"Oi Jong Hyung. It is exactly your fault. You should be glad that Onew Hyung agreed to tutor you. Geniuses don't come by often."

Jong Hyun snorted. Onew? Genius? Yeah right. You call a guy genius when he is strong enough to crack a walnut with one finger. Rumors had it that he knocked out several big guys just with a clear hit to the forehead. With his middle finger.

"Key umma's right… Jong Hyun hyung must study hard…"

Tae Min, the youngest student in Key and Min Ho's class, spoke up in his ever cheery and honest voice. Apparently that kid was a wealthy, smart kid who managed to join Key and Min Ho's class one year earlier, despite the age difference. They never known Onew personally. Sure, they do know he's rich, strong, a role model, genius, babe magnet and a singer. So what?

"Kim Jong Hyun?"

A clear voice cut through both Jong's thoughts and the group's conversation, turning all eyes to the source. No other than Onew stood with his lunchbox in his hands, as he approached the table with a friendly smile while the girls around them stopped and stared at the most drop dead gorgeous guy in school hanging out with idiots. Or just Jong Hyun who's a good looking idiot.

Said guy froze momentarily as his brain reprocessed what had just happened in the past few seconds, prior to he stood up so fast and almost knocked the chair he was sitting earlier onto the ground. Key, Min Ho and Tae Min stared, blanked at his sudden actions when he started to ran with the speed of a targeted prey while Onew tried to stall him.

"Ah! Wait! Jong Hyun! I have something to say!"

Onew shouted as he ran after Jong, who in turn ran faster in hopes of out running his senior.

"Stay away from me!"

The trio left behind could only blinked stupidly at the current situation as Onew was busied with chasing Jong Hyun.

"This is a start to a new friendship, right?"

Key and Min Ho mutely nodded in agreement to Tae Min's conclusion at the same time wishing the two all the best in getting along.

Now all is left to Onew to get Jong Hyun to listen…

A/N: The end! I hope you like this! Leave a review and tell me if I should rewrite it longer or something. Thanks for reading!


End file.
